


Albtraum

by nocturnalele



Category: Hetalia - Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Gen, Historical, Suspense
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-18
Updated: 2011-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-15 21:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocturnalele/pseuds/nocturnalele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tetapi bahkan sang Führer sendiri berhenti mengarahkan langkahnya. Dan sekarang hanya tersisa dirinya untuk menanggung semua kesalahan di masa perang besar itu. WWII.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Albtraum

Dingin. Kaku. Kelam. Merefleksikan memori berbayang perang besar yang telah merenggut semua yang ia miliki. Merengkuh apa yang telah ia capai dalam gelapnya lubang kejatuhan. Melucuti semua kejayaan dan kebanggaan yang ternyata impermanen.

Dinding itu tinggi, bak menyentuh langit. Membelah jantung kota Berlin.

Terasa pula batas itu membelah jantungnya sendiri di dalam dada—ia selalu bisa merasakannya berdenyut merangsang saraf rasa sakit, tepat di setiap detakan—membuatnya tak bisa melupakan semua perasaan itu. Semua kesalahan. Semua teriakan kebencian dan erang kesakitan. Semua desah kesedihan di bawah puing-puing kota yang telah dihancurkan oleh pasukan militer negaranya sampai lebur dengan tanah.

Keserakahan adalah yang menguasainya dulu. Mengarahkan setiap langkah dan gerakannya. Terdengar dalam setiap embusan nafas gelap di masa perang masih berkecamuk. Ditambah dengan kebutaan—hatinya telah tuli oleh janji berdirinya sebuah kekaisaran berlabel namanya—karena kata-kata penuh persona kuat sang _Führer_ kharismatik yang telah memisahkan kesadarannya dari realita di depan matanya dan membuai dirinya dalam manis sebuah impian.

Tetapi bahkan sang _Führer_ itu sendiri akhirnya berhenti bernafas. Berhenti mendorong dirinya dan berhenti menunjukkan arah langkahnya.

Fakta itulah yang membuka matanya dulu. Dan sekarang—hanya tertinggal dirinya sendiri untuk menanggung semua kesalahan di masa itu, saat perang berkobar menyulut pecahnya dunia dan menyapu tanah bumi beserta semua yang ada di atasnya dengan gelombang depresi diiringi keputusasaan ketika semuanya jatuh.

Bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun perang berakhir, setiap kali ia memejamkan matanya, ia masih dapat merasakan dadanya yang berdentum—sesak—dengan kembalinya bayangan itu seperti sebuah hantaman. Rasa bersalah memenuhi dirinya. Tubuhnya bergetar dengan kesedihan yang tak tertahankan. Apalagi dengan dinding ini—membelah Berlin dan memisahkan dirinya dengan Prussia, satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki.

Dan semakin ia menyentuh permukaan konkret yang gelap itu, ia bisa merasakan dirinya semakin dibutakan oleh perasaan bersalah itu. Terutama pada Prussia. Setetes air mata yang menetes, jatuh ke bawah kakinya. Suhunya yang hangat mencairkan setitik salju musim dingin.

Karena ialah yang menyebabkan ini semua.

. . .

 **ALBTRAUM**

 **Disclaimer:**

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

 **Warnings:**

OOC. Violence and torture. Concerning slight ideology and politics. Character's death.

. . .

Ruangan itu tidak terlalu besar, tetapi juga tidak bisa dikatakan kecil. Cukup nyaman dan tenang untuknya bisa berkonsentrasi dan mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Dengan sebuah jendela berukuran sedang, sinar matahari yang baru naik sepenggalah masuk sebagai penerangan satu-satunya di ruangan itu. Tetapi bahkan dengan cahaya seterang apapun, kesan kelam tak pernah luput.

Personifikasi negara Jerman itu duduk di kursi di balik meja berat. Tangannya tak berhenti menggoreskan pena di atas kertas—memilah laporan dan mengoreksi data yang harus dibenarkan. Seragam perwira _Waffen-SS_ melekat di badannya—rapi tanpa cela dan kusut.

Perang ini—beberapa bulan yang lalu pasukannya mulai merangsek maju dan menguasai daerah di sekitar negaranya. Kemenangan sepertinya akan berada di pihaknya. Ia baru saja berhasil menaklukkan beberapa daerah Polandia.

Senyum kecil berada di mulutnya. Ya. Tentu ia senang—karena ia bisa membalaskan kekalahannya di perang sebelumnya dan kembali menguasai daerah-daerahnya yang dulu.

Suara ketukan di pintu mengalihkan perhatiannya sejenak. Tanpa mengangkat wajah dari kertas yang berada di tangannya, ia merespon.

"Masuk!" serunya.

Pintu terbuka dengan suara berdecit. Ia hanya mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mengenakan sepatu _boot_ berat memasuki ruangannya diiringi dengan suara pintu yang ditutup kembali. Pengunjungnya itu diam berdiri tak jauh dari mejanya, jelas menunggunya untuk mengangkat wajah.

Germany mengalihkan pandangannya ke sosok itu. Mata sebiru langit bertemu dengan mata semerah darah—yang keliarannya semakin redup, tetapi tak mengurangi efek intimidasi yang ditumpahkan sepasang kristal tajam itu. Seringai tampak bertengger di wajah yang lain.

" _Bruder_?" sapa Germany, merasakan sedikit keheranan, "Kupikir kau tak mau menemuiku. Dan… kau tak mengenakan seragam yang kuberikan padamu?"

Sesaat hening memenuhi sebelum Prussia membuka mulutnya. "Ah, bukan apa-apa, West. Aku terlalu _awesome_ untuk seragam seperti itu. Lagipula seragam ini jauh lebih _awesome_." Kakaknya mengisyaratkan pada seragam _Luftwaffen_ _Fliegerbluse_ lusuh dengan warna _Prussian blue_ yang telah memudar dimakan abad, tetapi masih setia melekat di badannya. "Kau ingin tahu mengapa aku kemari?"

Germany mengangguk.

"Hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat. Lagipula sudah lama aku tak bertemu denganmu." Prussia mengangkat bahunya dan membuang matanya ke jendela di sisi lain ruangan itu. Mata merahnya bertemu dengan pemandangan mesin-mesin perang— _menjijikkan_ , pikirnya—bergerak melintasi lapangan dan keluar dari pangkalan milter itu.

"Apa hanya itu?" tanya Germany.

Prussia mengangguk sekilas tanpa mengalihkan wajahnya dari jendela. "Aku tahu kau sibuk, West. Lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu."

"Kalau begitu _danke_ , _Bruder_."

Sekilas ia melihat Prussia menyipitkan mata. Namun Germany menepis fakta itu dan kembali ke pekerjaannya, membiarkan Prussia melakukan apa yang ia ingin lakukan—asal ia memiliki ketenangan yang ia butuhkan untuk mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Dalam hati ia merasa sedikit kebanggaan, mengetahui Prussia mengakui pencapaiannya.

Tetapi ketenangan itu tak berlangsung lama. Ketika suara halus dari senjata api yang begitu akrab dengan telinganya terdengar menyergap kesunyian ruangan itu.

Klik.

Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan bertemu dengan moncong senapan yang berada tepat di depan mata. Mendadak udara di sekitarnya terasa berat—bak hendak mencekik lehernya. Wajah Prussia menampilkan ekspresi kaku yang tak terbaca. Seringai sudah terhapus dari mulutnya dan mata merah itu menyala terang. Seperti bara panas yang hampir mustahil redup, tetapi di saat yang sama dingin tak terampuni kontras mewarnai nyalanya.

Kebencian. Itulah yang terefleksi dari sepasang mata itu.

" _B-Bruder_? Apa maksud semua ini?" tanyanya.

Prussia tak menjawab. Dingin dan panas di sorotan tajam sepasang mata itu dari momen sebelumnya masih terpancar, menusuknya langsung ke dalam jiwa. Dan semua sudah terlambat untuk Germany.

Dengan satu tarikan pelatuk—momentum yang tak bisa ia hentikan—suara keras tembakan menggema, menguasai ruangan.

BANG.

Peluru panas meluncur langsung ke dalam tengkoraknya dan menembus keluar dari belakang kepalanya. Teriakan kesakitan tertahan di tenggorokannya. Ia bisa merasakan rasa sakit menyambar dan nafasnya ditarik pergi dalam satu sentakan kuat. Terbawa dirinya ke dalam dimensi lain, di mana yang menguasai inderanya hanyalah… hitam—

.

.

.

Kelam…

Dan hitam—

—Hitam…

Semua yang ia rasakan hanya gelap. Kelima inderanya lumpuh, dikuasai oleh hitam yang menggema—menekan dan mencekik dirinya. Bahkan sulit untuk sekedar bernafas. Paru-paru sesak, tenggorokan tersendat, dengan _thorax_ yang tiba-tiba terasa begitu berat.

Tetapi perlahan ia merasakan inderanya kembali. Saat ia membuka matanya, pemandangan yang menyergap adalah satu meja kayu dan empat buah kursi yang mengelilinginya—berada tepat di tengah-tengah ruangan. Beberapa dekorasi menggantung di dinding. Terlihat hanya sebagai sebuah ruang makan sederhana. Aneh—tubuhnya terasa lebih ringan. Berdiri di sudut ruangan, ia berjalan mendekati meja itu. Mengulurkan tangan untuk merasakan permukaannya.

Jantungnya berdebar seketika karena terkejut. Ia segera menarik tangannya dan memandangi kedua belah itu. Tangannya lebih kecil dari yang ia ingat. Ia menyadari dirinya telah menyusut. Diperhatikannya dirinya lagi. Kini ia seorang anak berusia tigabelas tahun. Membalikkan badannya, ia segera menyeberangi ruangan dan menghampiri cermin yang berada di sudut lain.

Badannya membeku begitu matanya bertemu dengan refleksi matanya sendiri di cermin itu. Terhenyak.

Di cermin itu tergambar detail rupa seorang anak dengan rambut hitam pendek dan mata gelap. Bukan dirinya. Itu bukan dirinya! Rambut pirang dan mata biru telah pupus dan digantikan dengan warna lain. Ia terperangkap dalam tubuh seseorang yang tak pernah ia kenal. Terjebak.

"Tidak mungkin," desahnya sambil menggelengkan kepala. Shock. "Ini… TIDAK MUNGKIN!"

Sebuah spontanitas karena terkejut, ia berbalik dan berlari menuju pintu kayu berwarna gelap. Dengan cepat ia membukanya. Intensi jelas—ingin keluar dari mimpi buruk ini. Hampir saja ia menabrak seseorang yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu itu. Beruntung kakinya segera terhenti.

Segera matanya bertemu dengan warna kehijauan seragam _Wehrmacht_ yang dikenakan orang itu. Ia mengangkat pandangannya dan bertemu dengan wajah perwira itu. Seorang pria—yang sangat familiar dengannya—dengan sepasang mata merah yang tajam bak belati dan rambut putih yang teracak, ditiup kencang angin dingin. Seringai sinis tepat bertengger di mulutnya. Ekspresi di wajah Prussia itu selalu berhasil membuatnya merasa seperti anak kecil, meskipun ia berada di tubuh aslinya sekalipun. Dan fakta bahwa ia sekarang terperangkap di tubuh seorang anak kecil, sama sekali tak membantunya.

Sebuah senapan berlaras panjang bertengger di punggung Prussia, terlihat jelas dari moncongnya yang mencuat dari belakang bahu pria itu. Dan itu hanya membuat ketakutan yang terbentuk dalam dirinya semakin memuncak. Benak kembali memutar ingatan saat Prussia menembaknya di ruangan kerjanya.

" _Hallo_ , _kleiner_ ," ucapnya dengan nada manis yang dibuat-buat. "Di mana orang tuamu?"

Tanpa sadar, kakinya melangkah mundur. Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin. Tidak—

" _B-Bruder_ …" desahnya tanpa suara.

Dingin menguasai tubuhnya. Adrenalin terpompa ke seluruh jaringan di dalam tubuhnya seiring dengan keringat dingin yang menetes deras keluar dari dahi, turun ke bawah melewati pelipis. Badannya mulai bergetar hebat. Di telinga, hanya ada gema dentuman keras jantungnya. Liar. Seperti hendak menerobos keluar dari dalam penjaranya di balik rangkaian tulang rusuk.

Sampai satu kepalan tangan mendarat tepat ke perutnya. Menghantam keras.

Dengan segera udara terpompa habis keluar dari paru-parunya. Rasa sakit menyambar dari perut saat ia berdebum jatuh, bertemu dengan tanah yang solid. Spontan ia meraih daerah yang telah dihantam oleh Prussia dan menggenggamnya erat, mencoba menahan rasa sakit yang terus menjalar.

Sepatu _boot_ berat datang menginvasi, menekan dadanya, membuatnya tak bisa bernafas. Pendek-pendek, satu demi satu—ia berusaha meraih oksigen, meski minim yang bisa ia dapatkan. Matanya terbelalak saat kilatan tajam belati terlihat berada tepat di atas dadanya—siap meluncur jatuh untuk menghentikan denyut jantungnya. Kilatan sadis yang sama hinggap di mata semerah darah itu.

Dengan satu gerakan cepat, pisau itu tajam menghujam langsung ke dadanya—dan memutuskan denyut nadinya seketika. Darah muncrat, spontan membanjiri tanah di sekitarnya. Rasa sakit yang sama menyambar kesadarannya pergi. Kembali ia berada di dalam dimensi gelap itu di mana hanya ada hitam menguasai…

.

.

.

Gelap…

Hitam—

—kelam…

Untuk kesekian kalinya cahaya kembali memasuki penglihatannya setelah yang semua inderanya dilumpuhkan gelap. Perlahan ia merasakan kesadarannya kembali. Saat ia membuka matanya, penglihatannya diinvasi oleh pemandangan sebuah kamar sempit yang tidak terawat, dengan satu pintu yang kelihatannya sangat rapuh. Ia berdiri—tak menyadari sebelumnya kalau ia berjongkok, meringkuk di sudut kamar kotor itu. Tubuhnya bukan milik anak kecil lagi. Terasa jauh lebih berat.

Matanya terjatuh pada pecahan cermin yang tergeletak tak jauh dari pintu. Sekali lagi ia menemukan dirinya berada di tubuh orang lain. Wajah keriput seorang lelaki—dengan rambut gelap yang mulai memutih dan mata coklat redup—yang telah lewat usia setengah bayanya tersketsa di permukaan buram kaca itu.

Terkejut, sekali lagi. Ia mengalihkan wajahnya pada pintu dan meraih pegangannya. Pintu terbuka dengan suara berderak keras—reot dan kayunya sudah rapuh. Saat itulah ia menyadari tepat tempatnya berada.

Fajar baru saja menyambut. Kilatan cahaya pagi tipis menimpa kamp kumuh itu. Ya—sebuah kamp konsentrasi.

Seperti sebuah aubade tanpa dirigen dan komando, derap berat langkah-langkah pasukan _Schutzstaffel_ berseragam hitam terdengar memasuki pemukiman kumuh itu— _tempat mereka yang tak layak_ , orang-orang itu sering menyebutnya—kemudian diikuti tsunami ketakutan yang melanda penghuninya. Panik. Berlari tanpa arah seperti semut yang diburu oleh predatornya.

Tetapi yang bisa ia lakukan hanya terdiam. Berdiri terperangah saat menyaksikan para perwira militer itu mulai menembaki dan memukuli orang-orang yang tak berdaya itu. Dibekukan oleh dingin abnormal—begitu kontras dengan api yang tengah membara, membakar beberapa rumah beserta penghuninya hidup-hidup.

Saat itulah wajah yang sama kembali menghantui.

Ia tak tahu berapa lama yang dibutuhkan seseorang untuk bisa mengasah pandangan matanya sampai seperti itu—tajam, menusuk tepat ke inti di dalam dirinya. Kebencian dan kebekuan berkombinasi dengan warna merah seperti darah yang mulai membanjiri kamp itu. Senada dengan warna yang terciprat di dinding kotor di belakangnya, saat seorang perwira menusukkan belati tajam ke perut seorang ibu yang tengah mengandung.

BANG.

Senada juga dengan warna yang keluar merembes dari luka di lengannya. Tergores peluru panas yang meluncur dari laras senapan di tangan sosok itu, yang ia kenal baik. Bahkan terlalu baik dalam mimpi buruk ini.

Spontan tangannya menutupi luka itu, mencoba menahan darah agar tak mengalir keluar lebih banyak lagi. Erang kesakitan tertahan di tenggorokannya—hanya keluar dari mulutnya seperti suara orang yang tengah tersedak makanan.

Seringai itu. Seringai sinis yang menandakan dimulainya mimpi buruknya. Kesadisan mutlak. Prussia melangkah ke sampingnya dan mengarahkan moncong senjata tepat di sisi kepalanya. Ia menunggu sesuatu untuk terjadi. Menunggu repetisi suara tembakan bergema kembali di telinganya.

Tetapi bukan suara itu yang datang ke indera pendengarnya. Suara lain yang begitu familiar—meluncurkan perintah sedingin es dan setajam belati yang terasah sempurna.

"Ikut aku."

Singkat dan jelas. Menjanjikan berbagai kemungkinan. Tidak—tetapi tidak ada kemungkinan untuk lolos. Tidak dengan pasukan _Schutzstaffel_ sebanyak ini. Hanya ada kemungkinan berbau rasa sakit bila ada Prussia yang ekspresi wajahnya seperti itu di dekatnya.

Ia dipaksa masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan gelap tanpa ventilasi. Pintu ditutup rapat. Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin—ia dimasukkan ke kamar gas!

Memejamkan matanya, ketakutan yang sama mengerupsi di dalam diri. Tubuh bergetar—membayangkan rasa sakit apa lagi yang akan ia alami. Di luar dinding tebal itu, ia bisa mendengar suara Prussia yang redup. Pelan, tetapi jelas mengarahkan persepsinya pada mimpi buruk—bukan, bukan hanya mimpi buruk lagi, ini benar-benar siksaan! Neraka!—yang akan menimpa dirinya.

Tombol ditekan—dan bau gas beracun segera memenuhi dalam kesempitan ruangan itu. Ia mencoba bertahan, menahan nafasnya agar tak sampai menghisap gas itu. Namun percuma. Semakin lama, semakin banyak gas yang menyesakkan di dalam atmosfer yang begitu kecil. Kebutuhan akan lebih banyak udara mendorong hidungnya menghirup—tetapi bukan oksigen yang masuk ke dalam rongga dadanya.

Gas beracun itu spontan memenuhi setiap gelembung-gelembung alveolus di paru-parunya dan segera masuk ke dalam kapiler pembuluh darah. Seketika rasa terbakar menjalar, menyambar dari dalam rongga dadanya. Megap-megap—ia tercekik. Dicengkeramnya lehernya sendiri, berusaha mengeluarkan gas itu dari tubuhnya.

Namun sia-sia.

Rasa sakit terus saja memenuhi dirinya. Hitam kembali menginvasi setiap neuron yang berada dalam susunan sistem saraf di sekujur tubuhnya. Menghancurkan kewarasan yang ia miliki dengan menjatuhkan kesadarannya ke dalam lubang gelap tak bercelah.

Ia hilang—tertelan sepenuhnya.

Tenggelam dalam kelam.

Sedikit demi sedikit pudar…

Sampai bahkan satu basa nitrogen DNA terakhir dari dalam inti sel terakhirnya benar-benar pupus ke dalam dimensi itu.

BANG.

Lalu, seperti dihujam, secepat peluru panas yang meluncur dari moncong senapan, momentum-momentum rasa sakit itu kembali menyambar. Berteriak tanpa suara, perlahan ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya kembali solid. Dipaksa untuk terwujud lagi dari hitam di sekitarnya. Ia ditarik ke kesadarannya dengan sebuah hantaman keras.

Tersentak, refleks ia terduduk dari posisi berbaringnya. Peluh dingin bercucuran deras dari dahinya. Jantung berpacu cepat dengan detakan jam dinding di sudut kamar gelap itu. Helaan nafas lega terhembus dari mulutnya begitu menyadari bahwa ia berada di kamarnya.

"Hanya mimpi buruk," ujarnya mendesah. Ya. Sebuah mimpi buruk yang terasa begitu nyata. Mengingatkannya kembali pada masa-masa perang besar itu yang sekarang terasa sebagai sebuah memori menyakitkan.

00.34

Jam berdetik pelan, menunjukkan waktu. Saat itulah ia mendengar suara ketukan dari pintunya. Ia mengernyit, bertanya dalam otak akan sosok yang tangannya tengah menghujam permukaan kayu pintunya berkali-kali. Segera ia bangkit dan menuju ke pintu depan.

Ia terkejut saat membuka pintu itu. Sosok di depan pintunya itu tersenyum lebar. Prussia—Prussia dengan mata merahnya dan rambut putih yang acak-acakan—berdiri. Ia terhenyak sejenak, tubuhnya membeku melihat Prussia. Teringat lagi pada mimpi buruknya, rasa khawatir dan ketakutan mulai mendaki ke permukaan kesadarannya.

Tetapi saat matanya bertemu dengan mata Prussia—tidak ada lagi ketajaman yang menusuk pada sorotnya, tidak ada dingin yang membara pada merah warnanya—mata itu dipenuhi sorot kebahagiaan yang tak bisa ia lukiskan dengan kata-kata.

"Akhirnya dinding itu runtuh, West! Setelah bertahun-tahun, kau bisa bayangkan itu, hah?" Tawa senang meluncur dari mulut kakaknya. "Orang-orang itu benar-benar _awesome_! Yah, meski tak setara dengan diriku yang jauh lebih _awesome_ ini."

Germany bisa merasakan nafas lega yang sekali lagi terhembus dari mulutnya. Diiringi dengan senyuman kecil yang berkedut di sudut bibirnya. Ia membiarkan Prussia masuk dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

"Hei, West. Kita butuh bir!" seru Prussia. "Banyak bir!"

"Baik, _Bruder_. Akan kuambilkan," balasnya sambil melangkah ke dapur.

Ia membuka pintu lemari es dan membungkukkan badan untuk mengambil beberapa botol bir yang bertengger rapi di bagian terbawah.

Tetapi ketika ia mengambil botol bir terakhir, suara itu datang lagi menghampiri telinganya. Membawanya kembali dalam renggutan mimpi buruk.

Klik.

Halus, tetapi ia tahu pasti. Tak salah lagi. Suara senjata api.

Seketika tubuhnya membeku dan matanya membesar sementara adrenalin kembali meruap, memenuhi setiap pembuluh darah di dalam tubuhnya. Ia menegakkan badannya perlahan, merasakan ujung laras senapan yang sedingin es itu menyentuh punggungnya, tepat searah dengan jantungnya yang kini berdenyut liar di dalam rongga dada.

Ia tahu. Hanya dengan satu tarikan pemicu—dan kardiaknya akan terhujam dengan proyektil metal berkecepatan tinggi.

Suara Prussia begitu tenang, tanpa sedikitpun implikasi akan abnormalitas yang tengah menguasai setiap sudut ruangan itu. Mencekik akalnya dan menyudutkan rasionalitasnya.

"Dinding itu sudah runtuh," ia memulai. "Pada akhirnya negara ini akan bersatu kembali. Kau harus tahu, hanya ada satu yang bisa hidup, West."

Nafasnya tertahan. Berat. Germany memutar kepalanya ke samping, melihat refleksi di kaca jendela. Tidak jelas, tetapi ia masih bisa melihat sorot tajam mata Prussia—kilatannya sama dengan yang ada di dalam mimpinya. Sinis. Sadis. Beku tetapi menyala membara.

Begitu cepat nada pandangan mata itu berubah—sesaat yang lalu ada harmoni kebahagiaan, sekarang hanya ada ritme dingin yang cepat dan tak terbantahkan. Memancar, menusuk, dari kedua bola mata yang menyolot merah—semerah darah.

"Kau. Atau aku."

BANG.

Peluru panas meluncur keluar dari senjata api di tangan Prussia, mengantarkan hantaman langsung ke jantungnya, mematahkan salah satu tulang rusuk, dan menembus keluar rongga dadanya. Akselerasinya terhenti begitu metal berbentuk meruncing itu bertemu dengan dinding keras lemari es di depan Germany.

Ia melirik ke dadanya, melihat darah yang muncrat mengiringi lubang yang ditinggalkan peluru panas itu. Spontan tubuhnya limbung, ia terjatuh berdebam ke lantai dapur. Ditarik kembali ke dimensi hitam. Seiring dengan hilangnya kesadaran itu, ia bisa mendengar suara Prussia. Redup. Pelan. Tetapi jelas.

"Dan itu sudah jelas—aku yang _awesome_ ini. Karena kau sudah tak pantas lagi hidup…"

Kali ini hitam yang menguasai dirinya adalah permanen. Abadi.

( **das ende** )

**Author's Note:**

> Catatan dan R   
> eferensi
> 
> Yang terjadi pada Germany mengacu pada metode-metode dalam genosida yang dilakukan oleh Nazi di masa WWII. Penembakan, penyiksaan—dan yang paling _awesomely cruel_ , kamar gas yang digunakan untuk membunuh 'orang-orang tak layak' yang telah dikumpulkan di kamp-kamp konsentrasi.
> 
> Mengapa Prussia jadi antagonis-kinda—yah, karena negaranya adalah yang terkena efek paling besar dari WWII yang dimulai Germany. Pertama, sistem pemerintahannya dihapuskan oleh Nazi di awal perang, kemudian wilayahnya dan kesemua aspek negaranya di akhir perang secara resmi didisolusi oleh Sekutu. Jadi tentu rasa bersalahnya paling besar tertuju pada Prussia—apalagi saudara sendiri.
> 
>  _Wehrmacht_ – pasukan militer Germany pada masa WWII.
> 
>  _Waffen-SS (_ _Schutzstaffel)_ – pasukan khusus yang berada di bawah partai Nazi.
> 
> *) _Albtraum_ (German) : _Nightmare_ /Mimpi buruk. Diambil dari judul lagu yang menginspirasi fic ini _Nightmare_ oleh _Avenged Sevenfold_.


End file.
